1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to live sensor applications, and more particularly, to a system and protocol for using hierarchical contexts to drive live sensor applications.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Live sensor applications use live, possibly streaming data from sensors to achieve a goal. Live sensor applications may have many sensors available to them, and may use different subsets of those sensors to achieve the goal in different contexts. Such contexts may be determined by the real-world state, and sensors are the devices that give the application the ability to sense that state, or portions thereof.